Donovan
Donovan (born Donovan Philips Leitch; 10 May 1946) is a Scottish singer, songwriter and guitarist. He developed an eclectic and distinctive style that blended folk, jazz, pop, psychedelia, and world music (notably calypso). He has lived in Scotland, London and California, and, since at least 2008, in County Cork, Ireland, with his family.[1] Emerging from the British folk scene, Donovan reached fame in the United Kingdom in early 1965 with live performances on the pop TV series, Ready Steady Go!. Having signed with Pye Records in 1965, he recorded singles and two albums in the folk vein, but after a new contract with US CBS/Epic Records his popularity spread to other countries. After extricating himself from his original management contract, he began a long and successful collaboration with Mickie Most, a leading British independent record producer, with hits in the UK, the US and other countries.[2][3][4] His most successful singles were the early UK hits "Catch the Wind", "Colours" and "Universal Soldier" in 1965. "Sunshine Superman" topped the [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 US Billboard Hot 100]chart (number two in Britain), and "Mellow Yellow" reached US number two the following year, with "Hurdy Gurdy Man" in the Top 5 in both countries in 1968. He was the first artist to be signed to CBS/Epic Records by the new administrative vice-president, Clive Davis. Donovan and Most collaborated on hit albums and singles between 1965 and 1970.[5] He became a friend of pop musicians includingJoan Baez, Brian Jones and The Beatles. He taught John Lennon a finger-pickingguitar style in 1968.[6] Donovan's commercial fortunes waned after parting with Most in 1969, and he left the industry for a time. Donovan continued to perform and record sporadically in the 1970s and 1980s. His musical style and hippie image were scorned by critics, especially after punk rock. He stopped performing and recording several times but had a revival in the 1990s with the emergence of the rave scene in Britain. He recorded the 1996 album''Sutras'' with producer Rick Rubin and in 2004 made a new album, Beat Cafe. Donovan was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2012 and theSongwriters Hall of Fame in 2014. Early life Donovan was born 10 May 1946, in Maryhill, Glasgow, Scotland,[7][8] to Donald and Winifred Leitch.[9] He contracted polio as a child. The disease and treatment left him with a limp.[10] In 1956, his family moved to Little Berkhamsted near Hatfield, Hertfordshire, England. Influenced by his family's love of folk music, he began playing guitar at 14. He enrolled in art school but soon dropped out, to live out his beatnik aspirations by going on the road.[11] Music career 1964–67: rise to fame Ad by DNSUnlocker | CloseDonovan arriving at Schiphol Airport in 1965 Returning to Hatfield, he spent several months playing in local clubs, absorbing the folk scene around his home in St Albans, learning the crosspicking guitar technique from local players such as Mac MacLeod andMick Softley and writing his first songs. In 1964, he travelled to Manchester with Gypsy Dave, then spent the summer in Torquay, Devon. In Torquay he stayed with Mac MacLeod and took up busking, studying guitar, and learning traditional folk and blues.[12][13] In late 1964, he was offered a management and publishing contract by Peter Eden and Geoff Stephens ofPye Records in London, for which he recorded a 10-track demo tape (later released on iTunes), which included the original of "Catch the Wind" (his first single) and "Josie". The first song revealed the influence of Woody Guthrie and Ramblin' Jack Elliott, who had also influenced Bob Dylan. Dylan comparisons followed for some time.[5] In an interview with KFOK radio in the US on 14 June 2005, MacLeod said: "The press were fond of calling Donovan a Dylan clone as they had both been influenced by the same sources: Ramblin' Jack Jesse Fuller, Woody Guthrie, and many more."[citation needed] While recording the demo, Donovan befriended Brian Jones of the Rolling Stones, who was recording nearby. He had recently met Jones's ex-girlfriend, Linda Lawrence, who is the mother of Brian Jones' son, Julian Brian (Jones) Leitch.[14] The on-off romantic relationship that developed over five years was a force in Donovan'sCAREER. She influenced Donovan's music but refused to marry him and she moved to the United States for several years in the late 1960s. They met by chance in 1970 and married soon after. Donovan had other relationships – one of which resulted in the birth of his first two children, Donovan Leitch and Ione Skye, both of whom became actors. In the first week of May 1965, Donovan met Bob Dylan in Dylan's suite at the Savoy Hotel in London. The music press had made much of their supposed rivalry and Donovan's alleged aping of Dylan (similarities also noted by Brian Jones of the Rolling Stones),[15] The meeting went well and Dylan told Melody Maker: "He played some songs to me. ... I like him. ... He's a nice guy." Melody Maker noted that Dylan had mentioned Donovan in his song "Talking World War Three Blues" but that the crowd had jeered, to which Dylan had responded backstage: "I didn't mean to put the guy down in my songs. I just did it for a joke, that's all." The meeting was captured by D.A. Pennebaker, who was filming Dylan's spring 1965 tour, and included in the documentary, Dont Look Back, although Donovan's management reportedly refused to allow journalists to be present, saying they did not want "any stunt on the lines of the disciple meeting the messiah".[16] The director recalled an encounter: Of course, when Donovan met him he was very excited and decided to play something for him. Dylan said he liked 'Catch The Wind', but Donovan said, I've written a new song I wanna play for you. So he played a song called 'My Darling Tangerine Eyes'. And it was to the tune of 'Mr Tambourine Man!' And Dylan was sitting there with this funny look on his face, listening to 'Mr Tambourine Man' with these really weird words, trying to keep a straight face. Then Dylan says, Well, you know, that tune ... I have to admit that I haven't written all the tunes I'mCREDITED with but that happens to be one that I did write! I'm sure Donovan never played the song again![17] In an interview for the BBC in 2001 to mark Dylan's 60th birthday, Donovan acknowledged Dylan as an influence early in his career while distancing himself from "Dylan clone" allegations: The one who really taught us to play and learn all the traditional songs was Martin Carthy – who incidentally was contacted by Dylan when Bob first came to the UK. Bob was influenced, as all American folk artists are, by the Celtic music of Ireland, Scotland and England. But in 1962 we folk Brits were also being influenced by some folk Blues and the American folk-exponents of our Celtic Heritage ... Dylan appeared after Woodie Guthrie, Pete Seeger and Joanie Baez had conquered our hearts, and he sounded like a cowboy at first but I knew where he got his stuff – it was Woodie at first, then it wasJack Kerouac and the stream-of-consciousness poetry which moved him along. But when I heard 'Blowin' in the Wind' it was the clarion call to the new generation – and we artists were encouraged to be as brave in writing our thoughts in music ... We were not captured by his influence, we were encouraged to mimic him – and remember every British band from the Stones to the Beatles were copying note for note, lick for lick, all the American pop and blues artists – this is the way young artists learn. There's no shame in mimicking a hero or two – it flexes the creative muscles and tones the quality of our composition and technique. It was not only Dylan who influenced us – for me he was a spearhead into protest, and we all had a go at his style. I sounded like him for five minutes – others made a career of his sound. Like troubadours, Bob and I can write about any facet of the human condition. To be compared was natural, but I am not a copyist.[18] Collaboration with Mickie Most In late 1965, Donovan split with his original management and signed with Ashley Kozak, who was working for Brian Epstein's NEMS Enterprises. Kozak introduced Donovan to American impresario Allen Klein (later manager of the Rolling Stones and The Beatles). Klein in turn introduced Donovan to producerMickie Most,[19] who had chart-topping productions with The Animals, Lulu, and Herman's Hermits. Most produced all Donovan's recordings during this period, although Donovan said in his autobiography that some recordings were self-produced, with little from Most. Their collaboration produced successful singles and albums, recorded with London session players including Big Jim Sullivan,[20] Jack Bruce,[21] Danny Thompson,[22] and future Led Zeppelinmembers John Paul Jones and Jimmy Page.[23] Many of Donovan's late 1960s recordings featured musicians including his key musical collaborator John Cameron on piano, Danny Thompson (fromPentangle) or Spike Heatley on upright bass, Tony Carr on drums and congas and Harold McNair on saxophone and flute. Carr's conga style and McNair's flute playing are a feature of many recordings. Cameron, McNair and Carr also accompanied Donovan on several concert tours and can be heard on his 1968 live album Donovan In Concert. ''Sunshine Superman'' By 1966, Donovan had shed the Dylan/Guthrie influences and become one of the first British pop musicians to adopt flower power. He immersed himself in jazz, blues, Eastern music, and the new generation of counterculture-era US West Coast bands such as Jefferson Airplane and The Grateful Dead. He was entering his most creative phase as a songwriter and recording artist, working with Mickie and with arranger, musician, and jazz fan John Cameron. Their first collaboration was "Sunshine Superman", one of the first psychedelic pop records.[19] Donovan's rise stalled in December 1965 when Billboard broke news of the impending production deal between Klein, Most, and Donovan, and then reported that Donovan was to sign with Epic Records in the US. Despite Kozak's denials, Pye Records dropped the single and a contract dispute ensued, because Pye had a US licensing arrangement with Warner Bros. Records. As a result, the UK release of Sunshine Superman LP was delayed for months, robbing the impact it would have had. Another outcome was that the UK and US versions of this and later albums differed – three of his Epic LPs were not released in the UK, and Sunshine Superman was issued in a different form in each country. Several tracks on his late 1960s Epic (US) LPs were not released in the UK for many years. The legal dispute continued into early 1966. During the hiatus, Donovan holidayed in Greece, where he wrote "Writer in the Sun",[24] inspired by rumours that his recording career was over. He toured the US and appeared on episode 23 of Rainbow Quest with Shawn Phillips and Rev. Gary Davis. After his return to London, he developed his friendship with Paul McCartney and contributed the line "sky of blue and sea of green" to "Yellow Submarine".[25] By late 1966, the American contract problems had been resolved, and Donovan signed a $100,000 deal with Epic Records. Donovan and Most went to CBS Studios in Los Angeles, where they recorded tracks for an LP, much composed during the preceding year. Although folk elements were prominent, the album showed increasing influence of jazz, American west coast psychedelia and folk rock – especially The Byrds. The LP sessions were completed in May, and "Sunshine Superman" was released in the US as a single in June. It was a success, selling 800,000 in six weeks and reaching No. 1. It went on to sell over one million, and was awarded a gold disc.[26] The LP followed in August, preceded by orders of 250,000 copies, reached No. 11 on the US album chart and sold over half a million.[26] The US version of the Sunshine Superman album is in chamber-style folk-jazz arrangements, and features instruments including acoustic bass, sitar, saxophone, tablas and congas, harpsichord, strings and oboe. Highlights include the swinging "The Fat Angel", which Donovan's book confirms was written for Cass Elliot of The Mamas & the Papas. The song is notable for naming the Jefferson Airplane before they became known internationally and before Grace Slick joined. Other tracks include "Bert's Blues" (a tribute to Bert Jansch), "Guinevere", and "Legend of a Girl Child Linda", a track featuring voice, acoustic guitar and a small orchestra for over six minutes.[27][28] The album also features the sitar, which was played by American folk-rock singer Shawn Phillips. Donovan met Phillips in London in 1965, and he became a friend and early collaborator, playing acoustic guitar and sitar on recordings including Sunshine Superman as well as accompanying Donovan at concerts and on on Pete Seeger's TV show. Several songs including the title track had a harder edge. The driving, jazzy "The Trip", named after a Los Angeles clubname, chronicled an LSD trip during his time in L.A. and is loaded with references to his sojourn on the West Coast, and names Dylan and Baez. The third "heavy" song was "Season of the Witch". Recorded with American and British session players, it features Donovan's first recorded performance on electric guitar. The song was covered by Brian Auger on his first LP in 1967, and Al Kooper and Stephen Stills recorded an 11-minute version on the 1968 album, Super Session. Donovan's version is also in the closing sequence of the Gus Van Sant film, To Die For.[citation needed] Because of earlier contractual problems, the UK version of Sunshine Superman LP was not released for another nine months. This was a compilation of tracks from the US albums Sunshine Superman and Mellow Yellow. Donovan did not choose the tracks. On 24 October 1966, Epic released the single "Mellow Yellow", arranged by John Paul Jones and purportedly featuring Paul McCartney on backing vocals.[19] In his autobiography Donovan explained "electrical banana" was a reference to a "yellow-coloured vibrator".[29] The song became Donovan's signature tune in the US and reached #2 on the Billboard Hot 100, #3 on the Cash Box chart, and earned a gold record award for sales of more than one million in the US.[26] Through the first half of 1967, Donovan worked on a double-album studio project, which he produced. In January he gave a concert at the Royal Albert Hallaccompanied by a ballerina who danced during a 12-minute performance of "Golden Apples". On 14 January, New Musical Express reported he was to write incidental music for a National Theatre production of As You Like It, but this did not come to fruition. His version of "Under the Greenwood Tree" did appear on "A Gift from a Flower to a Garden".[30] Later that month Epic released the Mellow Yellow LP (not released in the UK), which reached No. 14 in the US album charts, plus a non-album single, "Epistle to Dippy", a Top 20 hit in the US. Written as an open letter to a school friend, the song had a pacifist message as well as psychedelic imagery. The real "Dippy" was in the British Army in Malaysia. According to Brian Hogg, who wrote the liner notes for the Donovan boxed set Troubadour, Dippy heard the song, contacted Donovan and left the army. On 9 February 1967, Donovan was among guests invited by the Beatles to Abbey Road Studios for the orchestral overdub for "A Day in the Life", the finale to Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band.[31] Arrest In mid-1966, Donovan became the first British pop star to be arrested for possession of cannabis. Donovan's drug use appears to have been moderate, and was mostly restricted to cannabis, with occasional use of LSD and mescaline. His LSD use is referenced indirectly in many of his lyrics (i.e. "The Trip", "Sunshine Superman", "Wear Your Love Like Heaven", and "Epistle To Dippy").[10] Public attention was drawn to his marijuana use by the TV documentary, A Boy Called Donovan in early 1966, which showed the singer and friends smoking cannabis at a party thrown by the film crew. However, it now appears the Drug Squad already had British stars in their sights, and Donovan's arrest proved to be the first in a long series involving the Beatles and the Rolling Stones. In early 1967, Donovan was subject of an exposé in the News of the World.[32] According to Donovan, the article was based on an interview by an ex-girlfriend of his friend, Gypsy Dave. The article was the first in a three-part series,Drugs & Pop Stars – Facts That Will Shock You. It was quickly shown some claims were false. A News of the World reporter claimed to have spent an evening with Mick Jagger, who allegedly discussed his drug use and offered drugs to companions. He had mistaken Brian Jones for Jagger, and Jagger sued the newspaper for libel. Among other supposed revelations were claims that Donovan and stars including members of The Who, Cream, Rolling Stones and The Moody Blues, regularly smoked marijuana, used other drugs, and held parties where the recently banned hallucinogen LSD was used, specifically naming The Who's Pete Townshend and Cream's Ginger Baker. It emerged later that the News of the World reporters were passing information to the police. In the late 1990s, The Guardian said News of the World reporters had alerted police to the party at Keith Richards's home, which was raided on 12 February 1967. Although Donovan's was not as sensational as the later arrests of Jagger and Richards, he was refused entry to the US until late 1967. He could not appear at the Monterey International Pop Festival in June that year.[33] 1967–69: International success In July 1967, Epic released "There Is a Mountain", which just missed the US top ten and was later used as the basis for The Allman Brothers Band's Mountain Jam. In September, Donovan toured the US, backed by a jazz group and accompanied by his father, who introduced the show. Later that month, Epic released Donovan's fifth album, a set entitled, A Gift from a Flower to a Garden, the first rock music box set and only the third pop-rock double album released. It was split into halves. The first, "Wear Your Love Like Heaven", was for people of his generation who would one day be parents; the second, "For Little Ones", was songs Donovan had written for coming generation. Worried it might be a poor seller, Epic boss Clive Davis insisted the albums be split and sold separately in the US (the "Wear Your Love Like Heaven" album cover was photographed at Bodiam Castle), but his fears were unfounded – although it took time, the boxed set sold steadily, eventually peaking at 19 in the US album chart and achieving gold record status in the US in early 1970. The psychedelic and mystical overtones were unmistakable – the front cover featured an infra-red photograph by Karl Ferris showing Donovan in a robe holding flowers and peacock feathers, while the back photo showed him holding hands with Indian guru Maharishi Mahesh Yogi. The liner notes included an appeal for young people to give up drugs. His disavowal of drugs came after his time with the Maharishi in Rishikesh, a topic discussed in a two-part interview for the first two issues of Rolling Stone.[34] In late 1967 Donovan contributed two songs to the Ken Loach film, Poor Cow. "Be Not Too Hard" was a musical setting of Christopher Logue's poem "September Song" and was later recorded by Joan Baez and by Shusha Guppy. The title track, originally entitled "Poor Love", was the B-side of his next single, "Jennifer Juniper". "Jennifer Juniper" was inspired by Jenny Boyd, sister of George Harrison's wife, Pattie Boyd and was another top 40 hit in the US. Donovan developed interest in eastern mysticism and claims to have interested the Beatles in transcendental meditation. In early 1968 he was part of the group that travelled to the ashram of Maharishi Mahesh Yogi in Rishikesh. The visit gained worldwide attention thanks to the presence of all four Beatles as well as Beach Boys lead singer Mike Love and actress Mia Farrow and her sister Prudence (who inspired Lennon to write "Dear Prudence"). According to a 1968 Paul McCartney interview with Radio Luxembourg,[35] it was during this time that Donovan taught Lennon and McCartney finger-picking guitar styles including the clawhammer , which he had learned from Mac MacLeod. Lennon used it technique on songs including "Dear Prudence", "Julia" and "Look At Me" and McCartney with "Blackbird" and "Mother Nature's Son". Donovan's next single, in May 1968, was the psychedelic "Hurdy Gurdy Man". The liner notes from EMI's reissues say the song was intended for Mac MacLeod, who had a heavy rock band called Hurdy Gurdy. After hearing MacLeod's version, Donovan considered giving it to Jimi Hendrix, but when Most heard it, he convinced Donovan to record it himself. Donovan tried to get Hendrix to play, but he was on tour. Jimmy Page played electric guitar in some studio sessions and is credited with playing on the song.[36][37] Alternatively, it is credited to Alan Parker.[citation needed] Donovan credits Page and "Allen Hollsworth" as the "guitar wizards" for the song, saying they created "a new kind of metal folk".[38] Since John Bonham and Jones also played, Donovan said perhaps the session inspired the formation of Led Zeppelin.[38] The reference to Hollsworth may have been intended as a reference to Parker, because Donovan goes on to say that Hollsworth had played with Blue Mink, a band that included Parker, or it may have been a reference to Allan Holdsworth. The heavier sound of "Hurdy Gurdy Man" was an attempt by Most and Donovan to reach a wider audience in the US, where hard-rock groups like Cream and The Jimi Hendrix Experience were having an impact.[citation needed] The song became one of Donovan's biggest hits, making the Top 5 in the UK and the US, and the Top 10 in Australia.[citation needed] In July 1968, Epic released Donovan in Concert, the recording of his Anaheim concert in September 1967. The cover featured only a painting by Fleur Cowles(with neither the artist's name nor the title). The album contained two of his big hits and songs which would have been new to the audience. The expanded double CD from 2006 contained "Epistle To Derroll", a tribute to one of his formative influences, Derroll Adams. The album also includes extended group arrangements of "Young Girl Blues" and "The Pebble And The Man", a song later reworked and retitled as "Happiness Runs". During summer 1968, Donovan worked on a second LP of children's songs, released in 1971 as the double album, HMS Donovan. In September, Epic released a single, "Laléna", a subdued acoustic ballad which reached the low 30s in the US. The album The Hurdy Gurdy Man followed (not released in the UK), continuing the style of the Mellow Yellow LP and reached 20 in the US, despite containing two earlier hits, the title track and "Jennifer Juniper". After another US tour in the autumn he collaborated with Paul McCartney, who was producing Post Card, the debut LP by Welsh singer Mary Hopkin. Hopkin covered three Donovan songs: "Lord Of The Reedy River", "Happiness Runs" and "Voyage of the Moon". McCartney returned the favour by playing tambourine and singing backing vocals on Donovan's next single, "Atlantis", which was released in the UK (with "I Love My Shirt" as the B-side) in late November and reached 23.[2] Early in 1969, the comedy film If It's Tuesday, This Must Be Belgium featured music by Donovan; the title tune was written by him and sung by J. P. Rags, and he also performed "Lord of the Reedy River" in the film as a singer at a youth hostel. On 20 January, Epic released the single, "To Susan On The West Coast Waiting", with "Atlantis" as the B-side. The A-side, a gentle calypso-styled song, contained another anti-war message, and became a moderate Top 40 US hit. However, when DJs in America and Australia flipped it and began playing "Atlantis", that became a hit. The gentle "Atlantis" formed the backdrop to a violent scene in Martin Scorsese's GoodFellas. "Atlantis" was revived in 2000 for an episode of Futurama titled "The Deep South" (2ACV12) which aired on 16 April that year. For this episode Donovan recorded a satirical version of the song describing the Lost City of Atlanta which featured in the episode. In March 1969 (too soon to include "Atlantis"), Epic and Pye released Donovan's Greatest Hits, which included four previous singles – "Epistle To Dippy", "There is a Mountain", "Jennifer Juniper" and "Laléna", as well as rerecorded versions of "Colours" and "Catch The Wind" (which had been unavailable to Epic because of Donovan's contractual problems) and stereo versions of "Sunshine Superman" (previously unissued full length version) and "Season of the Witch". It became the most successful album of his career; it reached 4 in the US, became a million-selling gold record, and stayed on the Billboard album chart for more than a year. On 26 June 1969 the track "Barabajagal (Love Is Hot)" (recorded May 1969), which gained him a following on the rave scene decades later, was released, reaching 12 in the UK but charting less strongly in the US. This time he was backed by the original Jeff Beck Group, featuring Beck on lead guitar, Ronnie Wood on bass, Nicky Hopkins on piano, and Micky Waller on drums. The Beck group was under contract to Most and it was Most's idea to team them with Donovan to bring a heavier sound to Donovan's work, while introducing a lyrical edge to Beck's. On 7 July 1969, Donovan performed at the first show in the second season of free rock concerts in Hyde Park, London, which also featured Blind Faith, Richie Havens, The Edgar Broughton Band and the Third Ear Band. In September 1969, the "Barabajagal" album reached 23 in the US. Only the recent "Barabajagal"/"Trudi" single and "Superlungs My Supergirl" were 1969 recordings, the remaining tracks [clarification needed] were from sessions in London in May 1968 and in Los Angeles in November 1968.[citation needed] Split with Most and later career In late 1969, the relationship with Most ended after an argument over an unidentified recording session in Los Angeles. In the 1995 BBC Radio 2 The Donovan Story, Most recounted: The only time we ever fell out was in Los Angeles when there was all these, I suppose, big stars of their day, the Stephen Stills-es and the Mama Cass-es, all at the session and nothing was actually being played. Somebody brought some dope into the session and I stopped the session and slung them out. You know you need someone to say it's my session, I'm paying for it. We fell out over that.[39] Donovan said he wanted to record with someone else, and they did not work together until Cosmic Wheels (1973). After the rift, Donovan disappeared, apparently to Greece, re-emerging six months later to begin on his next LP. In late 1970, the result, which was both titled andCREDITED to Open Road, was a departure from earlier work. Stripping the sound to a rock trio, he dubbed the sound, "Celtic Rock". The album was moderately successful, but it started a decline in his popularity and commercial success, and his concert appearances became rare. Donovan said: I was exhausted and looking for roots and newDIRECTIONS. I checked into Morgan Studios in London and stayed a long while creating Open Road and the HMS Donovan sessions. Downstairs was McCartney, doing his solo album. I had left Mickie after great years together. The new decade dawned and I had accomplished everything any young singer songwriter could achieve. What else was there to do but to experiment beyond the fame and into the new life, regardless of the result?[39] Donovan toured throughout the late 1960s, often to sell-out crowds. By the turn of the decade Donovan's advisers were pressing him to go into a tax exile for a year, during which he was not to set foot in the UK: I travelled to Japan and was set to stay out of the UK for a year andEARN the largest fees yet for a solo performer, and all tax-free. At the time the UK tax for us was 98%. During that Japanese tour I had a gentle breakdown, which made me decide to break the tax exile. Millions were at stake. My father, my agent they pleaded for me not to step onto the BOAC jet bound for London. I did and went back to my little cottage in the woods. Two days later a young woman came seeking a cottage to rent. It was Linda.[39] After this reunion, Donovan and Linda married on 2 October 1970 at WindsorREGISTER office and honeymooned in the Caribbean. Donovan dropped out of the round of tour promotion and concentrated on writing, recording and his family. The largely self-produced children's album HMS Donovan in 1971, failed to gain a wide audience. During an 18-month tax exile in Ireland (1971–72), he wrote for the 1972 film The Pied Piper in which he played the title role, and for Brother Sun, Sister Moon (1972), Franco Zeffirelli's film about St Francis of Assisi. The title song from the Zeffirelli film provided Donovan with a publishing windfall in 1974 when it was covered as the B-side of the million-selling US top 5 hit "The Lord's Prayer", by Australia's singing nun, Sister Janet Mead. After a newDEAL with Epic, Donovan reunited with Most in early 1973, resulting in the LP Cosmic Wheels, which featured arrangements by Chris Spedding.[39] It was his last chart success, reaching the top 40 in America and Britain. Late in the year he released Essence To Essence, produced by Andrew Loog Oldham, and a live album recorded in Japan and only released in Japan, which featured an extended version of "Hurdy Gurdy Man" that included an additional verse written by George Harrison in Rishikesh.[40] He sang on the Alice Cooper song "Billion Dollar Babies". Later output included 7-Tease (1974) and Slow Down World (1976), his last recording for Epic. In 1977, he opened for Yes on their six-month tour of North America and Europe following the release of Going for the One (1977). The 1978 LP, Donovan was on Most's RAK Records in the UK and on Clive Davis' new Arista Records in the US; it reunited him for the last time with Most and Cameron, but was not well received at the height of the new wave and failed to chart. It was followed by Neutronica (1980), Love Is Only Feeling (1981), Lady Of The Stars (1984), and a 1990 live album featuring new performances of his classic songs.[41] The punk era (1976–1980) provoked a backlash in Britain against theOPTIMISM and whimsy of the hippie era, of which Donovan was a prime example. The word "hippie" became pejorative, and Donovan's fortunes suffered.[citation needed] In this period he guest-starred on Stars on Ice, a half-hour variety show on ice produced by CTV in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. There was a respite when he appeared alongside Sting, Phil Collins, Bob Geldof, Eric Clapton and Jeff Beck in the Amnesty International benefit show The Secret Policeman's Other Ball. He was accompanied by Danny Thompson and performed several hits including "Sunshine Superman", "Mellow Yellow", "Colours", "Universal Soldier" and "Catch the Wind". He was in the performance of Dylan's "I Shall Be Released" for the show's finale. A tribute album to Donovan, Island of Circles, was released by Nettwerk in 1991. Sony's 2-CD boxed set Troubadour: The Definitive Collection 1964–1976 (1992) continued theRESTORATION of his reputation, and was followed by the 1994 release of Four Donovan Originals, which saw his four classic Epic LPs on CD in their original form for the first time in the UK. He found an ally in rap producer and Def Jam label owner Rick Rubin and recorded an album called Sutras (album) for Rubin's American Recordings label.[19] 2000s This section of a biographical article needs additional citations for verification. Please help by adding reliable sources. Contentious material about living persons that is unsourced or poorly sourced must be removed immediately, especially if potentially libelous or harmful. (September 2011)Donovan playing in Washington, D.C. January 2007 In 2000, Donovan narrated and played himself in the Futurama episode "The Deep South" on 16 April with the song "Atlantis". In November 2003, Donovan was awarded an honorary degree of Doctor of Letters from the University of Hertfordshire.[42][43] He was nominated by Sara Loveridge (who was a student at the University and had interviewed and reviewed Donovan for the university paper in 2001–2002), Andrew Morris, Sara's partner and Donovan researcher/writer and co-nominated by Mac MacLeod.[44] In 2000, "Hurdy Gurdy Man" was on the soundtrack of Michael Cuesta's movie L.I.E. A new album, Beat Cafe, on Appleseed Records in 2004, marked a return to the jazzy sound of his 1960s recordings and featured bassist Danny Thompson and drummer Jim Keltner, with production by John Chelew (Blind Boys Of Alabama). At a series of Beat Cafe performances in New York, Richard Barone (The Bongos) joined Donovan to sing and read passages from Allen Ginsberg's Howl. In May 2004, Donovan played "Sunshine Superman" at the wedding concert for the Crown Prince andCrown Princess of Denmark. He released his early demo tapes, Sixty Four, and a re-recording of the''Brother Sun, Sister Moon'' soundtrack on iTunes. A set of his Mickie Most albums was released on 9 May 2005. This EMI set has extra tracks including another song recorded with the Jeff Beck Group. In 2005, his autobiography The Hurdy Gurdy Man was published. In May/June 2005, Donovan toured the UK (Beat Cafe Tour) and Europe with Tom Mansi on double bass, former Damned drummer Rat Scabies and Flipronkeyboard player, Joe Atkinson. In spring/summer 2006, Donovan played British festivals and two dates at Camden's The Jazz Café, London. In January 2007, Donovan played at the Kennedy Center, in Washington, DC, at Alice Tully Hall, in New York City, and at the Kodak Theatre, in Los Angeles, California, in conjunction with a presentation by film maker David Lynch supporting the David Lynch Foundation for Consciousness-Based Education and world peace. The concert at the Kodak Theatre was filmed by Raven Productions and broadcast on Public television as a pledge drive. Donovan's partnership with the David Lynch Foundation saw him performing concerts through October 2007, as well giving presentations aboutTRANSCENDENTAL MEDITATION. He appeared at Maharishi University of Management in Fairfield, Iowa, in May 2007,[45] as well as touring the UK with David Lynch in October 2007.[46] In March 2007, Donovan played two shows at the South by Southwest music festival in Austin, Texas. He had planned a spring 2007 release of an album, along with a UK tour. However, he announced on the tour was cancelled and the album delayed. He said was in good health but gave no reason for the cancellation.[citation needed] In April 2007, Donovan presented a three-part series on Ravi Shankar for BBC Radio 2. In October 2007 Donovan announced plans for the "Invincible Donovan University" focusing on Transcendental Meditation. It will be near Glasgow or Edinburgh.[47] In October 2007 the DVD, The Donovan Concert—Live in LA, filmed at the Kodak Theatre Los Angeles earlier in the year, was released in the UK. On 6 October 2009, Donovan was honoured as a BMI Icon at the 2009 annual BMI London Awards.[48] The Icon designation is given to BMI songwriters who have had "a unique and indelible influence on generations of music makers".[49] In October 2010, Donovan's double CD set Ritual Groove was made available through his website. Prior to the release, he had described it as a multi-media album waiting for videos to be applied. "Jennifer Juniper" was on The Simpsons episode "Flaming Moe" on 16 January 2011. Two other Donovan songs have been played on The Simpsons: "Season Of The Witch" in "Rednecks and Broomsticks" and "Wear Your Love Like Heaven" in "Weekend at Burnsie's". In "I Am Furious (Yellow)", Homer Simpson sings "Mellow Yellow" with a brief backing track.[50] On 14 April 2012 Donovan was inducted in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame.[51][52] Family Donovan had a relationship with American model Enid Karl, and they had two children, actor-musician Donovan Leitch in 1967 and actress Ione Skye in 1970.[53] Donovan married Linda Lawrence in October 1970.[7] They have two children together, Astrella and Oriole.[54][55] He is also the stepfather of Brian Jones and Linda Lawrence's son Julian Brian (Jones) Leitch.[14] Jones' biographer Paul Trynka writes, "Unsurprisingly, Julian has found the burden of being Brian's son heavy to bear, despite being brought up with obvious love and sensitivity by his adopted father Donovan Leitch." Discography *''What's Bin Did and What's Bin Hid'' (1965) *''Fairytale'' (1965) *''Sunshine Superman'' (1966) *''Mellow Yellow'' (1967) *''A Gift from a Flower to a Garden'' (1967) *''The Hurdy Gurdy Man'' (1968) *''Barabajagal'' (1969) *''Open Road'' (1970) *''H.M.S. Donovan'' (1971) *''Cosmic Wheels'' (1973) *''Essence to Essence'' (1973) *''7-Tease'' (1974) *''Slow Down World'' (1976) *''Donovan'' (1977) *''Neutronica'' (1980) *''Love Is Only Feeling'' (1983) *''Lady of the Stars'' (1984) *''One Night in Time'' (1993) *''Sutras'' (1996) *''Pied Piper'' (2002) *''Sixty Four'' (2004) *''Brother Sun, Sister Moon'' (2004) *''Beat Cafe'' (2004) *''Ritual Groove'' (2010) *''The Sensual Donovan'' (2012) *''Shadows of Blue'' (2013) Filmography Actor *''If It's Tuesday, This Must Be Belgium'' (1969) *''The Pied Piper'' (1972) *''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' (1978) As himself *''A Boy Called Donovan'' (1966) *''Dont Look Back'' (1967) *"The Deep South", Futurama season 2 episode 12 (2000) Musical composer *''Poor Cow'' (1967) *''Brother Sun, Sister Moon'' (1972) *''The Pied Piper'' (1972) Music and documentary DVD *''Festival'' DIRECTED by Murray Lerner, 1967. Footage from Newport Festival 1963–66. Also with Joan Baez, Bob Dylan and Peter Paul and Mary) *''Don't look back'' (Documentary film by D. A. Pennebaker, 1967) *''Isle of Wight festival'' (1970, "Catch the Wind") *''The Secret Policeman's Other Ball'' ("Catch the Wind", :"Universal Soldier" & "Colours".) *''Donovan: The Donovan Concert Live in L.A. 21 January 2007'' *''Sunshine Superman: The Journey of Donovan'' (DocumentaryDIRECTED by Hannes Rossacher, 2008) Literary works *Leitch, Donovan, The Hurdy Gurdy Man, Century, an imprint of Random House, London, 2005 (published in the U.S. as The Autobiography of Donovan: The Hurdy Gurdy Man, St. Martin's Press, New York, 2005, ISBN 0-312-35252-2.) Category:1946 births